


Goodbye

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Character Death, isaac/allison just mentioned, saying goodbye, scott/allison just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are leaving?" Isaac wanted to flinch, because Scott didn't even sound suprised or accusing. He just sounded <em>tired</em></p><p>"I hope you find what you are searching for." Tears welled up in Isaac's eyes. "Yeah, me, too."<br/>"I'll be here." It was no promise, Isaac knew that Scott couldn't promise him something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

"You are leaving?" Isaac wanted to flinch, because Scott didn't even sound suprised or accusing. He just sounded _tired_.  
"I can't stay, not after what happened", Isaac said quietly and didn't look up at his alpha, who was standing in the door frame. "So you are just going to run from it?", Scott asked and this time he sounded _hurt_.  
"I need to get out of here, you don't understand, you didn't-"  
"I didn't what?! Didn't love her?!", Scott barked and stepped forward. "Is that what you wanted to say?" The beta looked up at him, his eyes going wide. "I didn't mean to-, that's not what I meant", Isaac stuttered.  
"It sounded like you did", Scott said bitterly.  
"I know you loved her." The curly-haired boy took a step forward. "But I loved her, too. And I need to get out of here, because after everything that happened with you and me and her, I can't stand being here and looking at you. I can handle my pain, but I can't see you hurt."  
"So you rather leave?"  
"You have Stiles, but I..." Scott smiled sadly at his beta. "You've got Derek. And you've got me. Am I not enough for you?" Isaac shook his head and placed a warm hand on Scott's cheek. "Of course you are enough", he whispered.  
"But you are not staying." He didn't phrase it as a question. It wasn't one.  
"I love you, too, you know that, right? I have for a very long time." Scott's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Of course I know that. I love you, too."  
Isaac nodded. "But sometimes it hurts to love someone so much. And it hurts to love two people at the same time. You know that more than anyone else. I am not saying that I'm never coming back, Scott. I just need a little room to breath."  
"I hope you find what you are searching for." Tears welled up in Isaac's eyes. "Yeah, me, too."  
"I'll be here." It was no promise, Isaac knew that Scott couldn't promise him something like that.  
"I know."  
"I love you, Isaac Lahey." He placed a soft kiss on the smaller boy's forehead.  
"I love you, Scott McCall." They hugged, didn't let go of each other until they knew they had to, couldn't pretent any longer that this wasn't the end.  
Their kiss was tender and short, a bittersweet goodbye.  
"Bye."

"I'll be back", the beta whispered as the door closed behind him.  


**Author's Note:**

> I have made myself sad.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Kudos and comments are very welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
